Spottedfire's video, truth, and dare show
by Diamond the Cat
Summary: Spottedfire has come to the clans and will dare, make cats admit truths, and shoot embarrassing video's of them, AND PANCAKES WILL FALL FROM THE SKY!- Wait what? SPOTTEDFIRE WHY DID YOU CHANGE THE SCRIPT?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story yet so don't be mad at me otherwise I'll send Spottedfire on you and you should worry because she hasn't had her daily cheesecake and candy and she won't go out of tiger mode at the moment- Oh look a random passerby, sick 'em Spottedfire! *lets a very angry Spottedfire in tiger mode out of cage* wait, Spottedfire what are you doing, wait no don't get me get that person, no I need that! On with the story otherwise my other arm will be missing *glances nervously at angry tiger behind chair who is unlocking the other cages with super powered cats in them***

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors I just own the cast and whatever random song I made up just now**

**Rules:**

**1. I will be called Meep when I make appearances**

**2. Pie is yummy**

**3. I have many different names in here**

**4. If you want to know my names just PM me or review saying that OKAY**

**5. Number 2 is still important**

**6. PIE IS MASTER, YOU MUST SEE THE PIE, MARRY THE PIE, BE THE PIE, EAT THE PIE**

**7. Number 2 is STILL important**

**8. I make up everything when I type it**

**9. Number 6 is still important**

**10. ALL of these rules are important especially 6,5,9,3,8,1,7,4,10, AND 2**

* * *

Hosts

Spottedfire-dark tortoiseshell she-cat with ginger splotches emerald green eyes, loves cheesecake, mate to Lightningstrike, and her weapon is a strange mark on her forehead which allows her to transform into tigers, dragons etc., made me make her a host

Security

Bluestream-golden brown she-cat with blue streaks, bossy, mate to Quailfeather, her power is that she can control the elements

Tigerfire-orange tom with black stripes, emerald green eyes, Tigerstar's and Firestar's 'son', mate to Stormgrowl, his power is he can copy others powers/weapons

Stormgrowl-fluffy dark gray she-cat with bright yellow eyes, anger issues, mate to Tigerfire, her power is she has wings

Camera cats

Dawnfire-blue she-cat with orange stripes and blue eyes, cheeks like a chipmunk, mate to Thunderblaze, power is being invisible to anything except claws, teeth etc.

Lightningstrike-white tom with golden streaks and green eyes, quiet, mate to Spottedfire, power is he's very fast

Thunderblaze-golden tom with white and ginger streaks, amber eyes, very loud, mate to Dawnfire, power is to see a cat's death/future

Nightheart-sparkly black she-cat with midnight blue eyes, thinks she's a ninja, power is camouflage

Quailfeather-gray and white tom with yellow eyes, likes everything, mate to Bluestream, power is that he can see darkest secrets

Med cat

Poppytouch-red she-cat with yellow eyes, likes to smell stuff, power is healing anything

Kit army

*currently empty*

* * *

"HELLO MY NAME IS SPOTTEDFIRE AND WELCOME TO" Spottedfire screeched.

"Spottedfire's video, truth, and dare show," everyone else mumbled while rubbing their ears.

"Now the first victim is*pulls out random hat with a bunch of paper in it*...Tigerstar and Firestar, they have to mate with each other*poofs victims and whispers dare in their ears then locks them in closet after giving each other love potions and making Tigerstar a she-cat before they could complain*,"Spottedfire said happily.

"Can I do something," Bluestream asked nervously.

"Sure! Which element is your favorite?" Spottedfire replied

"Um, water," Bluestream answered.

"Earth, Air, Fire sick 'em," Spottedfire screamed.

"*Looks at limp body of friend and shrugs*toss her in the corner or give her to Poppytouch, Tigerfire,"Spottedfire yelled.

"Um, sure*eyes limp body and lifts onto shoulder and transports away*," Tigerfire replied shakily.

"I already have something funny in mind*transports Berrynose to the studio*,"Spottedfire said to herself.

"And then I was like- OH COME ON I WAS JUST BRAGGING TO EVERYONE ABOUT MY AWESOMENESS!" Berrynose yowled.

"Whatever,*turns Berrynose into Tigerstar and transports to gathering* this is going to be funny, get one of the camera cats over there now," Spottedfire screamed.

"I'll go*transports away*,"Nightheart screamed back, cautiously walking around Spottedfire.

"I can't wait for this*transports Silverstream and her kits and Millie and her kits and Graystripe to studio*

"I was just eating this huge squirrel and mouse you know-SILVERSTREAM AND FEATHERTAIL!" Graystripe screeched girlishly.

"*hugs Graystripe*I missed you Graystripe," Silverstream replied.

"Graystripe, who do you like best your first mate and her kits or your second mate and her kits," Spottedfire sighed breaking into their conversation.

"Um... Silverstream I want you back, I had to mate with her*points paw at Millie*," Graystripe replied nervously.

"*Hands random weapons to Millie and her kids* have fun *shoves everyone into closet*

"Ohhhhhh... awwwww... pretttttty*watches destruction through window until Graystripe flies into window*," Spottedfire murmured.

"Wow… she's actually quiet for a moment," Stormgrowl said *murmurs of agreement spread through the strangely large studio.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Spottedfire roared after turning into a dragon.

"Nothing, just don't hurt us," everyone else pleaded.

"Hello, I have to get Graystripe's insane mates and kits*poofs everyone to hospital*," Poppytouch yelled.

"While they're busy, why not see a few videos our camera cats shot*turns on gathering with Berrynose*," Spottedfire yelled.

_*Video starts*_

"WHY STARCLAN, WHY ME!" Berrynose screamed.

"Get Tigerstar!" Firestar, Onestar, Blackstar, Mistystar yelled.

"I'm not Tigerstar, I'm Berrynose!" Berrynose screamed.

"Still get him!" Firestar, Onestar, Blackstar, Mistystar yelled.

_*Video ends*_

"This video is of Lionblaze singing a song to Cinderheart," Spottedfire announced… yes you guessed it, loudly.

_*Video starts*_

I'm superman

I'm even better than superman

I'm a cat and I'm superman

Nothing can beat me

I'm invincible

My furs made out of gold

I'm just so super awesome

Yes, I am superman

That's just how awesome I am

Yea, that's right

"*whacks Lionblaze with purse and breaks into tears* WWWWWWHHHHHHHYYYYYYY!," Cinderheart screamed jumping into a bush that had a hole in it that lead to the tunnels and fell on the unlucky Hollyleaf's head who was walking right below the hole at the moment.

"*falls of Highledge*ow...," Lionblaze murmured.

_*Video ends*_

"This is a video of Blackstar and Russetfur," Dawnfire murmured due to Cinderheart whacking Lionblaze and Spottedfire putting it in slow motion causing THE ONLY HOST to have a laughing fit.

"I have no idea how Dawnfire and Spottedfire are sisters-"started Nightheart only to be cut off by an angry looking Dawnfire who had a murderous glare on her face.

_*Video starts*_

"Oh Russetfur I love you," Blackstar murmured.

"Oh Blackstar I love you too," Russetfur murmured.

"Wanna have a make out session," Blackstar whispered to Russetfur.

"Sure," Russetfur replied back, putting pink sparkly lip gloss on while Blackstar sprayed something in his mouth.

"HI!" Lightningstrike screeched into both of their ears.

"Wait you weren't taping that were you, I'm going to kill you*Blackstar leaps at Lightningstrike, misses, hits a random rock and falls of a random cliff landing in a random cactus patch below*OOOWWWWWWWW!" Blackstar screamed while Russetfur turned around and started running but ran into a tree and knocked herself out.

_*Video ends*_

* * *

**Well all the cats fell asleep from watching the videos how many times? Submit your dares, videos, and truth and if you want a character in here type the following info**

**Ex.**

**Name-Whiteblaze**

**Description-ginger tom with darker orange flecks and white blaze on chest, yellow eyes**

**Something about you-very hyper**

**What you want to be-security**

**Mate (optional)-none**

**Weapon/power-the power of cuteness**

* * *

**Name-**

**Description-**

**Something about you-**

**What you want to be-**

**Mate (optional)-**

**Weapon/power-**

**REMEMBER THAT SPOTTEDFIRE AND HER FOLLOWERS WILL GET YOU IF YOU DON'T PRESS THAT CUTE LITTLE BLUE BUTTON THAT SAYS R.E.V.I.E.W.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So again, this is my first story yet so don't be mad at me otherwise I'll send Quailfeather and Bluestream to get you- AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! imn dsrowsninhjg, HOT HOT HOT, imk cfopvgberede iojmn dirtth, no Quailfeather I'm not drowning, on fire, covered with dirt, or getting smacked with air anymore! (Translation: I'm drowning, I'm covered with dirt)**

**Disclaimer-I don't own warriors they're Erin Hunters and the mystery guest besides I don't want to deal with them but I'm stuck with the super powered cats- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

* * *

Hosts

Spottedfire-dark tortoiseshell she-cat with ginger splotches emerald green eyes, loves cheesecake, mate to Lightningstrike, her weapon is a strange mark on her forehead which alows her to transform into tigers, dragons etc., made me make her a host

Co hosts

Cardinalpaw-cream she-cat with rosy red ear tips, can be violent but loves singing, with claws that are like polished silver and as sharp as daggers and can create objects like other people and food but is actual works and is breathing ( like other cats) but can sometimes be formulated wrong

Raccoonpelt-pretty silver she-cat with black spots on her eyes, black toes and black rings on tail Amber eyes, Extremely fiery temper and very sarcastic, mate to Snakefang, Can control elements, especially fire.

Assistants

Lilystem-small pure white she-cat with blue eyes and pink splotch like heart shaped on chest, So kind its annoying she refuses to get mad or mean, mate to Robinheart, To speak to convince anyone and Usually needs to help calm Raccoonpelt down

Security

Bluestream-golden brown she-cat with blue streaks, bossy, mate to Quailfeather, her power is that she can control the elements

Tigerfire-orange tom with black stripes, emerald green eyes, Tigerstar's and Firestar's 'son', mate to Stormgrowl, his power is he can copy others powers/weapons

Stormgrowl-fluffy dark gray she-cat with bright yellow eyes, anger issues, mate to Tigerfire, her power is she has wings

Snakefang-large Dark brown tom mottled with gray and black spots and green eyes, Quiet and calculating, mate to Raccoonpelt, claws and fangs grow until fangs are in middle of chest and claws a kit-length

Robinheart-dark ginger tom with white underbelly and soft blue eyes, so sweet it drives everyone nuts, mate to Lilystem (they are so lovey dovey everyone wants to barf), can talk to animals

Camera cats

Dawnfire-blue she-cat with orange stripes and blue eyes, cheeks like a chipmunk, mate to Thunderblaze, power is being invincible to anything except claws, teeth etc.

Lightningstrike-white tom with golden streaks and green eyes, quiet, mate to Spottedfire, power is he's very fast

Thunderblaze-golden tom with white and ginger streaks, amber eyes, very loud, mate to Dawnfire, power is to see a cat's death/future

Nightheart-sparkly black she-cat with midnight blue eyes, thinks she's a ninja, power is camouflage

Quailfeather-gray and white tom with yellow eyes, likes everything, mate to Bluestream, power is that he can see darkest secrets

Mooncloud-Silver she-cat with darker gray stripes, white tuxedo markings, and a little moon-shaped marking on her face, really unpredictable, with multiple personalities, mate to Hiddensun, can glow silver and turn into a silver horse with a darker gray mane and tail

Hiddensun-dark gray tom with black and silver stripes, green eyes, thinks he's a vampire, mate to Mooncloud, has a bazooka

Med cat

Poppytouch-red she-cat with yellow eyes, likes to smell stuff, power is healing anything

Kit army

Flamekit-ginger tom with amber eyes

Fiercekit-dark brown tabby tom with emerald green eyes

Finchkit-ginger tabby tom with one amber and one green eye

* * *

"HELLO MY NAME IS SPOTTEDFIRE AND WELCOME TO," Spottedfire screeched now recovered from her laughing fit.

"Spottedfire's video, truth, and dare show," Everyone else sighed while rubbing their ears with their paws.

"Now the first victim is Mistystar and Blackstar *shoves a shocked Mistystar and Blackstar into closet*," Tigerfire told everyone, clearly happy because everyone paid him money for winning the bet.

"I have gotten the kits out of the closet and sent away Firestar and Tigerstar so here are the kits," Spottedfire nervously told everyone.

"*screaming is heard somewhere in the studio* I know you're my parents Tigerstar and Firestar," Tigerfire yowled.

"Um… you told me you got rid of them Bluestream," Spottedfire whispered. excitedly

"I did and I have the kits *drops the kits on the ground*," Bluestream replied simply.

"" Flamekit, Fiercekit, and Finchkit screamed running away.

"Well I have a horrid guest-*mysterious cats walk on stage* who are you," Spottedfire asks the mysterious cats.

"She is Cardinalpaw*points at a she-cat*," mysterious cats say.

"*points at a she-cat* she is Raccoonpelt," Cardinalpaw sung.

"SHUT UP! *points at a she-cat* she is Lilystem AND I CAN INTRODUCE MYSELF!" Raccoonpelt

"Hi and I'm your assistant *points at a tom* he's Snakefang," Lilystem sighed dreamily.

"*points at another tom* he's Robinheart," Snakefang meowed lamely.

"*points at two cats making out* they're Mooncloud and Hiddensun," Robinheart sighed dreamily.

"Um hi *runs away screaming*," Mooncloud and Hiddensun say pitifully.

"*shakes head* this is going to be hard," Spottedfire sighed, "Anyway… our horrid mystery guest is...Justin Beiber*poofs a grinning Justin Beiber who's mouth looks as if it's going to overflow with songs then stuff's wet toilet paper in his mouth to shut him up*

"Whsaty am ik dfolikn bmig hrrtre san fyhd ewnhjo srfe hyloui (translation-where am I and who are you),"JB said.

"Look it up now I must transport you to a gathering*transports him to gathering*," Spottedfire screamed.

"Can we do something fun," Cardinalpaw said evilly.

"Sure...*transports Firestar, Squirrelflight, and Leafpool to studio*," Spottedfire laughed evilly.

"What are we doing here*hugs Firestar*," Squirrelflight and Leafpool cried.

"*ignoring Squirrelflight and Leafpool*do you like Squirrelflight or Leafpool more Firestar," Spottedfire asked questioningly.

"Um...Squirrelflight, I'm scared of her," Firestar murmured fearfully.

"How dare you father!" Squirrelflight and Leafpool screeched.

"Here's a bunch of weapons*hands weapons to Squirrelflight and Leafpool* it includes a bazooka I stole from Hiddensun, a grenade launcher, an AK-47, a rocket launcher, and a flamethrower *shoves Firestar, Squirrelflight, and Leafpool into closet*," Spottedfire happily told the she-cats.

"Were did you get those weapons from," Raccoonpelt asked.

"Warmart had a sale and everything was 95% off- and she's gone*sighs while laughing is heard along with booming*," Spottedfire sighed.

"I'm bored-*is turned into a kit along with Mooncloud who was next to her*," Hiddensun sighed.

"That wasn't funny but being a kit is fun when everywhere is your litter box!" Mooncloud screeched.

"Ewe...," Everyone said, clearly disgusted.

"Lilystem come here," Spottedfire commanded.

"Yes master," Lilystem replied.

"Can you get the kits in a closet and lock them in it-and she's gone," Spottedfire sighed.

"I'm bored... ON TO THE VIDEO OF JB BEING PULVERIZED BY SOME KITTIES*plays tape*," Spottedfire screamed.

_*Video starst*_

"FAN KITTIES I MUST SING*starts singing*," JB screams.

"Get the horribly singing two-leg*every cat attacks him*," Blossomfall screeched.

"," JB screams.

*_video ends_*

"NEXT!" Spottedfire screeched so loud Starclan could hear.

_Video starts_

"OOHH Sticky I love you and I'll never break you again*looks at tape covered stick lovingly*,"Jayfeather sighed dreamily.

"I love you even more than I loved Half Moon* sad yowling is heard from mountains*," Jayfeather continued.

"*realizes all four clans are staring at him* Foxdung," Jayfeather said flatly.

"HE SWORE GET HIM!*screaming is heard*,"Random cat screeches.

*_video ends*_

"My video now," Lightningstrike said drunkly.

"Ok," Spottedfire sighed.

"I'm neon cat *runs really fast after Spottedfire turned him into a pop tart cat that poops out rainbows while annoying music plays in the background*," Lightningstrike screeched.

"Watch me- *runs into wall and video blacks out*," Lightningstrike screams.

"I got wings from Spottedfire- OHH cupcake*starts flying after cupcake*," Lightningstrike screeched.

"I eat cupcake soon-*crashes into wall when cupcake flies up and video blacks out*," Lightningstrike screams.

"Hey baby, you want me to buy you a drink," Lightningstrike asks Nightheart because he's drunk.

"DO I HAVE TO GO OVER THIS AGAIN, YOU ARE MARRIED!" Nightheart screeched.

_*video ends*_

"*glares at Lightningstrike with a "We will have about this" look* ok due to technical problems with our electricity we have-*lights turn off* to end the show early*glares at Snakefang who is sleeping with a mouse tail dangling from his mouth then screaming is heard*

* * *

**Sorry if the chapter's so short. Submit your dares, videos, and truth and if you want a character in here type the following info and if anyone can guess what Finchkit, Fiercekit, and Flamekit have in common guess it right and you will get a cookie and a JB figure being mauled by angry kitties! WOOT WOOT**

**Ex.**

**Name-Whiteblaze**

**Description-ginger tom with darker orange flecks and white blaze on chest, yellow eyes**

**Something about you-very hyper**

**What you want to be-security**

**Mate (optional)-none**

**Weapon/power-the power of cuteness**

* * *

**Name-**

**Description-**

**Something about you-**

**What you want to be-**

**Mate (optional)-**

**Weapon/power-**

**REMEMBER THAT SPOTTEDFIRE AND HER FOLLOWERS WILL GET YOU IF YOU DON'T PRESS THAT CUTE LITTLE BLUE BUTTON THAT SAYS R.E.V.I.E.W.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello yet again my awesome fans now I really hope that my security on guard will not attack me otherwise I will blow them up with the help of my sister's cat that I made her makeup. The chapter doesn't have as many dares, videos, truths, etc. on it so yea sorry about that. She also came right after the show started so yea, everyone knows her pretty much. If you were wondering something about last chapter TARZAN DIED!**

***smacks sister* anyway what really happened was that Spottedfire is kinda loud so yea anyway**

**Disclaimer: I own anything that wasn't in the warrior books THE END**

* * *

_Hosts_

Spottedfire-dark tortoiseshell she-cat with ginger splotches emerald green eyes, loves cheesecake, mate to Lightningstrike, her weapon is a strange mark on her forehead which allows her to transform into tigers, dragons etc., made me make her a host

Thornfire-handsome golden tom with flame colored outlining on fur, likes Spottedfire a lot and wants to be her 2nd mate, mate to Rainmask, shoots thorns out of a gun and the thorns are on fire

Swiftclaw-white and black tom with golden eyes, very quick in fighting, mate to Sandshadow, his claws give cats nightmares for 5 minutes

Dawn- A blue female hedgehog from another world with orange streaks in her spikes and pink rimming it, knows a lot about Sonic stuff (Hint Hint), has a sword made of gold and a green dagger made of steel, ON THE SHOW ONLY WHEN NEEDED

Moonblaze-beautiful large white she-tiger with dark blue eyes, very hyper, knows a lot about Lion King stuff (Hint Hint), can con cats into doing stuff for her with her good looks, ON THE SHOW ONLY WHEN NEEDED

_Co hosts_

Cardinalpaw-cream she-cat with rosy red ear tips, can be violent but loves singing, with claws that are like polished silver and as sharp as daggers and can create objects like other people and food but is actual works and is breathing ( like other cats) but can sometimes be formulated wrong

Raccoonpelt-pretty silver she-cat with black spots on her eyes, black toes and black rings on tail Amber eyes, Extremely fiery temper and very sarcastic, mate to Snakefang, Can control elements, especially fire.

Flowerwish-Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue-green eyes, very stupid *earns a smack from sister which starts a smack war*, her weapon's exploding flowers

Rainmask-gray she-cat with dark gray specks on her face, sad a lot of the time, mate is Thornfire, can make it rain

_Assistants_

Lilystem-small pure white she-cat with blue eyes and pink splotch like heart shaped on chest, so kind its annoying she refuses to get mad or mean, mate to Robinheart, To speak to convince anyone and Usually needs to help calm Raccoonpelt down

Loudface-large, stormy gray tom with a white ring around his mouth and yellow eyes, VERY loud, can make certain cats hear his VERY loud voice

_Security_

Bluestream-golden brown she-cat with blue streaks, bossy, mate to Quailfeather, her power is that she can control the elements

Tigerfire-orange tom with black stripes, emerald green eyes, Tigerstar's and Firestar's 'son', mate to Stormgrowl, his power is he can copy others powers/weapons

Stormgrowl-fluffy dark gray she-cat with bright yellow eyes, anger issues, mate to Tigerfire, her power is she has wings

Snakefang-large Dark brown tom mottled with gray and black spots and green eyes, Quiet and calculating, mate to Raccoonpelt, claws and fangs grow until fangs are in middle of chest and claws a kit-length

Robinheart-dark ginger tom with white underbelly and soft blue eyes, so sweet it drives everyone nuts, mate to Lilystem (they are so lovey dovey everyone wants to barf), can talk to animals

Brambleears-White tom with torn ears with brambles in them and red eyes, has a hard time hearing, mate is Leopardheart, shoots brambles out of his ears into cats and the brambles are always replaced by more brambles

Leopardheart-golden speckled she-cat with green eyes, thinks she's a leopard, mate to Brambleears, turns into a leopard

_Camera cats_

Dawnfire-blue she-cat with orange stripes and blue eyes, cheeks like a chipmunk, mate to Thunderblaze, power is being invincible to anything except claws, teeth etc.

Lightningstrike-white tom with golden streaks and green eyes, quiet, mate to Spottedfire, power is he's very fast

Thunderblaze-golden tom with white and ginger streaks, amber eyes, very loud, mate to Dawnfire, power is to see a cats death/future

Nightheart-sparkly black she-cat with midnight blue eyes, thinks she's a ninja, power is camouflage

Quailfeather-gray and white tom with yellow eyes, likes everything, mate to Bluestream, power is that he can see darkest secrets

Mooncloud-Silver she-cat with darker gray stripes, white tuxedo markings, and a little moon-shaped marking on her face, really unpredictable, with multiple personalities, mate to Hiddensun, can glow silver and turn into a silver horse with a darker gray mane and tail

Hiddensun-dark gray tom with black and silver stripes, green eyes, thinks he's a vampire, mate to Mooncloud, has a bazooka

Hawkshadow-brown and white tabby tom with striking green eyes, likes dancing, mate to Poppytouch, power is he can turn into a power ranger

_Med cat_

Poppytouch-red she-cat with yellow eyes, likes to smell stuff, mate to Hawkshadow, power is healing anything

Sandshadow-pale ginger and black she-cat with amber eyes, very random, mate to Swiftclaw, has a flame thrower

Ribbontail-light gray she-cat with a very thin tail, likes playing with her tail, can take away nightmares; poison, electric stuff, etc. (not caused by claws and teeth related things)

_Weapon managers_

Coalleg-black she-cat with gray on the tips of her tail, ears, paws, and mouth. Has a redder part that you can see through her fur from a lava burn, very hyper, loves to draw, and fairly violent, mate to Grayshot, cares for all the weapons so she can use what seems appropriate at the time, but favors her sniper rifle and a glowing sword called an energy sword, Has a miniature tank with an AI in it called Shela, the tank has a female voice and can move and think on its own

Grayshot- a pale tom with darker brown flecks, likes to steal money, mate to Coalleg, has a sniper rifle with an ark reactor, providing it with infinite energy

* * *

"HELLO MY NAME IS SPOTTEDFIRE AND WELCOME TO," Spottedfire screeched now recovered from beating some certain toms up.

"Spottedfire's video, truth, and dare show," Everyone else sighed while rubbing their ears with their paws.

"I like exploding stuff!" Coalleg and Grayshot ran into a closet with Shela the tank following.

"Ok..." Everyone stared at the closet because screaming and laughter could be heard coming from it.

"I have decided to let Flowerwish and Cardinalpaw take over so that everyone with mates can go into separate closets and I have decided I would let Flowerwish be kinda smart for a little while, so let's go!" Spottedfire told everyone excitedly.

"Anyway... WHO STOLE OUR CATNIP SUPPLY, GUMMY WORMS, GUMMY BEARS, POKEMON CARDS, MONEY, ETC. ," Flowerwish and Cardinalpaw screeched after everyone was in their closets.

"I did!" Nightheart yelled from the dark forest.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Flowerwish and Cardinalpaw screeched teleporting to the dark forest.

"We're gonna kill you!" Flowerwish and Cardinalpaw screech, running around a group of very scared and confused Dark Forest cats while chasing Nightheart.

"I LIKE PIZZA!" Nightheart screamed randomly and disappeared with a lot of Dark Forest toms looking at where she had been and saying that she was hot.

"Well now that we're back, I'm Flowerwish!" Cardinalpaw shouted.

"And I'm Cardinalpaw!" Flowerwish shoved Cardinalpaw out of the way which ended up with them going into a closet to settle the match.

"Anyway, I'm bored and since I'm bored I'm gonna go ask Hawkshadow to mate with me!" Poppytouch ran to a closet with Hawkshadow and slammed the door shut.

"You know what?" Flowerwish asked Cardinalpaw.

"What?" Cardinalpaw started off into space drooling.

"I don't think if you staple yourself it will hurt *grabs a stapler and staples self* see it doesn't hurt-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Flowerwish screamed.

"Wow, doesn't surprise me that she stapled herself," Lightningstrike said from behind them.

"I forgot to mention, the potion comes off of here when cats walk out of the closets, and you haven't even done any truths or dares have you, YOU MONSTERS!" Spottedfire screeched.

"To thy room of shame you vile beasts thy are shameful, shame, shame on thy!" A strange chanting started up and they disappeared.

"Now to show you are kits," Spottedfire squeaked excitedly.

"Here is Eaglekit, Mosskit, Snowkit, Honeykit, and Dragonkit, I'm proud of Dragonkit, Dragonkit breathes fire and has wings and has a spiky tail, Eaglekit has wings," Spottedfire said excitedly.

"Oh, Spottedfire armor mode, show everyone what you can do!" Lightningstrike bounced up and down excitedly.

"Ok," Spottedfire transformed into armor mode and poofed a copy of everyone who worked there in front of her but was interrupted by a blue, orange, and pink blur with a white tiger following it.

"I'm Dawn and she's Moonblaze, we were sent here by the authoress" the blue, orange, and pink blur now know as Dawn said.

"I like candy, do you have candy, Mufasa is Simba's father-" Moonblaze was cut off by Dawn holding her dagger to her throat, "I'll make you a deal Dawn, I'll give you a back rub and you take that pretty dagger away from my throat and put it away."

"Ok" Dawn said as if she was hypnotized.

"OK, now that that's over Firstar and Graystripe have to mate with each other*poofs Graystripe and Firestar to a closet and randomly shoots a cat and screaming is heard from Firestar.

"Why do I have to be the she-cat again!" Firstar screeched as the door is closed.

"If we get anymore kits than we'll have to name them Rabbitclan," Spottedfire sighed, "But oh well, you can't stop the flow."

"Let's see what happens if Spottedfire becomes like Bluestar in her last moons!" Lightningstrike told everyone because they had all come out of the closets including Firstar and Graystripe until the video ended.

_Video starts_

Starclan has given up on me, WHY STARCLAN WHY, what did I ever do to you!" Spottedfire yelled at a rock.

"We must stay strong, right Toady RIGHT!" Spottedfire screamed at a toad she picked up and started petting.

"If Starclan wants a war they can have one!" Spottedfire declared and ran off at high speed after a screaming Sol who was screaming bloody murder and dodged around a tree which Spottedfire ran into and passed out.

The screen went black and she reappeared in Riverclan territory.

"The Dark was supposed to save us not try to murder us all like Firestar tried to!" Spottedfire screamed at a passing Riverclan apprentice that wet itself and ran off screaming that rouges were going crazy.

Spottedfire soon found herself surrounded by dogs.

"Come on; bring it you oversized Windclan warriors!" Spottedfire screamed at the dogs.

Spottedfire soon found herself ripped to pieces and the screen blacked out and she appeared in Windclan' camp.

"_The Dark will corrupt the Spotted and only the Light can stop it," _an ominous voice whispered in Spottedfire's ear.

"Will you leave me alone you messed up voices, YOU ARE DRIVING ME NUTS!" Spottedfire screeched to nobody.

Spottedfire continued ranting about random stuff and Windclan eventually found an old rabbit that had gone stiff and wacked her over the head with it knocking her out and the video went black and screaming could be heard but you couldn't see the pictures due to the static on the screen.

_Video ends_

"I HEAR THE VOICES!" Spottedfire screamed looking at a plate of spaghetti at her house in a closet.

* * *

_Kit Army/clan_

_Leader kit_

Dragonkit-tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes and has wings, a spiked tail, and can breathe fire_ (parents are Spottedfire and Lightningstrike)_

_Deputy Kit_

Shadowkit- black tom with dark blue eyes and blends into the shadows _(parents are Nightheart and ?)_

_Med kit_

_S_wirlkit-white and gray she-cat with black paws with swirly marks on them and blue eyes _(parents are Mistystar and Blackstar)_

_Warrior kits_

Flamekit-ginger tom with amber eyes _(parents are Firestar and Tigerstar)_

Fiercekit-dark brown tabby tom with emerald green eyes _(parents are Firestar and Tigerstar)_

Finchkit-ginger tabby tom with one amber and one green eye _(parents are Firestar and Tigerstar)_

Sootkit-gray tom with black paws and amber eyes _(parents_ _are Mistystar and Blackstar)_

Stonekit-gray tom with white paws and one amber and one blue eye _(parents are Mistystar and Blackstar)_

Eaglekit-brown tom with a golden head and pale orange muzzle with striking yellow eyes_ (parents are Spottedfire and Lightningstrike)_

Snowkit-white tom with glowing blue eyes _(parents are Spottedfire and Lightningstrike)_

Mosskit-tortoiseshell she-cat with moss colored eyes _(parents are Spottedfire and Lightningstrike)_

Honeykit-golden she-cat with honey colored eyes_ (parents are Spottedfire and Lightningstrike)_

Dark-kit_- _dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes_ (parents are Tigerfire and Stormgrowl)_

Wolfkit-gray she-catwith yellow eyes _(parents are Tigerfire and Stormgrowl)_

Smokekit-orange tom with gray stripes ___(parents are Tigerfire and Stormgrowl)_

Streak-kit-blue tom with ginger, white, golden, and orange streaks and green eyes _(parents are Dawnfire and Thunderblaze)_

Pink-kit- pink she-cat with blue eyes_(parents are Dawnfire and Thunderblaze)_

Conkit- gray tom with green eyes_(parents are Coalleg and Grayshot)_

Bombkit-black tom with yellow eyes_(Parents are Coalleg and Grayshot)_

**_THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE THE REST OF THE_**** KITS!**

* * *

**That's the chapter folks and if you wanted to insert a Lion King/Sonic character in here then I'm sorry because that was just a onetime thing**

**Ok, I need your help making up names and Descriptions for kits of Kitclan**

**They also have to be from a mating session this round that is not Dawnfire and Thunderblaze, Tigerfire and Stormgrowl, Spottedfire and Lightningstrike, Nightheart and ?, and Coalleg and Grayshot**

* * *

**EX.**

**Name-Dragonkit**

**Description-tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes and has wings, a spiked tail, and can breathe fire**

**Parents-parents are Spottedfire and Lightningstrike**

* * *

**Name-**

**Description-**

**Parents-**

* * *

**THESE ARE NOT THE KIT SIGN UP SHEETS**

**Ex.**

**Name-Whiteblaze**

**Description-ginger tom with darker orange flecks and white blaze on chest, yellow eyes**

**Something about you-very hyper**

**What you want to be-security**

**Mate (optional)-none**

**Weapon/power-the power of cuteness**

* * *

**Name-**

**Description-**

**Something about you-**

**What you want to be-**

**Mate (optional)-**

**Weapon/power-**

**REMEMBER THAT SPOTTEDFIRE AND HER FOLLOWERS WILL GET YOU IF YOU DON'T PRESS THAT CUTE LITTLE BLUE BUTTON THAT SAYS R.E.V.I.E.W.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:** I DON'T own Gorilla Glue or anything that was in the warrior books THE END**

* * *

_Hosts_

Spottedfire-dark tortoiseshell she-cat with ginger splotches emerald green eyes, loves cheesecake, mate to Lightningstrike, and her weapon is a strange mark on her forehead which allows her to transform into tigers, dragons etc., made me make her a host

Thornfire-handsome golden tom with flame colored outlining on fur, likes Spottedfire a lot and wants to be her 2nd mate, mate to Rainmask, shoots thorns out of a gun and the thorns are on fire

Swiftclaw-white and black tom with golden eyes, very quick in fighting, mate to Sandshadow, his claws give cats nightmares for 5 minutes

Creepystare-Russet (Reddish w/ orange) she-cat with pretty Sparkly ocean blue eyes, Loves to ANNOY people, Loves to laugh for no reason, Talks to herself, Has anger issues, Likes to give cats creepy looks, likes to scare people, but despite all this, she is very violent, weird, funny, very RANDOM, uses the power of annoying to make cats do stuff

_Co hosts_

Cardinalshade-cream she-cat with rosy red ear tips, can be violent but loves singing, with claws that are like polished silver and as sharp as daggers and can create objects like other people and food but is actual works and is breathing ( like other cats) but can sometimes be formulated wrong

Raccoonpelt-pretty silver she-cat with black spots on her eyes, black toes and black rings on tail Amber eyes, Extremely fiery temper and very sarcastic, mate to Snakefang, Can control elements, especially fire.

Flowerwish-Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue-green eyes, very stupid *earns a smack from sister which starts a smack war*, her weapon's exploding flowers

Rainmask-gray she-cat with dark gray specks on her face, sad a lot of the time, mate is Thornfire, can make it rain

_Assistants_

Lilystem-small pure white she-cat with blue eyes and pink splotch like heart shaped on chest, so kind its annoying she refuses to get mad or mean, mate to Robinheart, To speak to convince anyone and Usually needs to help calm Raccoonpelt down

Loudface-large, stormy gray tom with a white ring around his mouth and yellow eyes, VERY loud, can make certain cats hear his VERY loud voice

_Security_

Bluestream-golden brown she-cat with blue streaks, bossy, mate to Quailfeather, her power is that she can control the elements

Tigerfire-orange tom with black stripes, emerald green eyes, Tigerstar's and Firestar's 'son', mate to Stormgrowl, his power is he can copy others powers/weapons

Stormgrowl-fluffy dark gray she-cat with bright yellow eyes, anger issues, mate to Tigerfire, and her power is she has wings

Snakefang-large Dark brown tom mottled with gray and black spots and green eyes, Quiet and calculating, mate to Raccoonpelt, claws and fangs grow until fangs are in middle of chest and claws a kit-length

Robinheart-dark ginger tom with white underbelly and soft blue eyes, so sweet it drives everyone nuts, mate to Lilystem (they are so lovey dovey everyone wants to barf), can talk to animals

Brambleears-White tom with torn ears with brambles in them and red eyes, has a hard time hearing, mate is Leopardheart, shoots brambles out of his ears into cats and the brambles are always replaced by more brambles

Leopardheart-golden speckled she-cat with green eyes, thinks she's a leopard, mate to Brambleears, turns into a leopard

_Camera cats_

Dawnfire-blue she-cat with orange stripes and blue eyes, cheeks like a chipmunk, mate to Thunderblaze, power is being invincible to anything except claws, teeth etc.

Lightningstrike-white tom with golden streaks and green eyes, quiet, mate to Spottedfire, power is he's very fast

Thunderblaze-golden tom with white and ginger streaks, amber eyes, very loud, mate to Dawnfire, power is to see a cat's death/future

Nightheart-sparkly black she-cat with midnight blue eyes, thinks she's a ninja, power is camouflage

Quailfeather-gray and white tom with yellow eyes, likes everything, mate to Bluestream, power is that he can see darkest secrets

Mooncloud-Silver she-cat with darker gray stripes, white tuxedo markings, and a little moon-shaped marking on her face, really unpredictable, with multiple personalities, mate to Hiddensun, can glow silver and turn into a silver horse with a darker gray mane and tail

Hiddensun-dark gray tom with black and silver stripes, green eyes, thinks he's a vampire, mate to Mooncloud, has a bazooka

Hawkshadow-brown and white tabby tom with striking green eyes, likes dancing, mate to Poppytouch, power is he can turn into a power ranger

_Med cat_

Poppytouch-red she-cat with yellow eyes, likes to smell stuff, mate to Hawkshadow, power is healing anything

Sandshadow-pale ginger and black she-cat with amber eyes, very random, mate to Swiftclaw, has a flame thrower

Ribbontail-light gray she-cat with a very thin tail, likes playing with her tail, can take away nightmares; poison, electric stuff, etc. (not caused by claws and teeth related things)

_Weapon managers_

Coalleg- black she-cat with gray on the tips of her tail, ears, paws, and mouth. Has a redder part that you can see through her fur from a lava burn, very hyper, loves to draw, and fairly violent, mate to Grayshot, cares for all the weapons so she can use what seems appropriate at the time, but favors her sniper rifle and a glowing sword called an energy sword with an ark reactor, providing it with infinite energy, Has a miniature tank with an AI in it called Shela, the tank has a female voice and can move and think on its own

Grayshot- a pale tom with darker brown flecks, likes to steal money, mate to Coal-leg, has a sniper rifle

_Torturers_

Flashpaw- black tom with piercing bright yellow eyes, very violent and evil, someone who tortures other cats, weapon is a silver axe, light-weight golden chainsaw, extremely long claws, and a bazooka named Manuel

_Sugar keepers_

Shadowpaw-black tom with black eyes, hyper-active, throws sugar at cats

* * *

"HELLO MY NAME IS SPOTTEDFIRE AND WELCOME TO," Spottedfire screeched, still high on spaghetti.

"Spottedfire's video, truth, and dare show," Everyone else sighed while rubbing their ears with their paws.

YOU MUST DIE, and I'm Flashpaw-and I am Creepystare, give me Manuel, give me Manuel, give me Manuel!" a black tom with piercing bright yellow eyes screamed at Coalleg and Grayshot and shot at them with Manuel but was interrupted by a russet she-cat who ended up getting shot by Manuel but wouldn't stop talking.

"Ok..." Everyone stared at the ashes and walked away as if nothing ever happened.

"Anyway I'm asking if anyone wants Flamekit, Finchkit, Fiercekit, Swirlkit, Sootkit, or Stonekit as their apprentice than tell me," Spottedfire told a toilet which randomly exploded in her face so she poofed Grayshot and Coalleg back to life and gave them death proof suits so they wouldn't die every time Manuel decided to murder them.

"EVERYONE GET YOUR BUTTS UNDER THE BLOODY BONE PILE NOW FOR A NEW WARRIOR CEREMONY!" Spottedfire screamed.

"Everyone, are you satisfied that Cardinalpaw is ready to become a full co Host?" Spottedfire dipped her claws in the blood pool at the top.

"Yes," Everyone yowled back.

"I Spottedstar (temporarily), leader of Awesomeclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your bloody rules, and I commend her to you as a co Host in her turn." Spottedstar glared at her bloody paw.

"Cardinalpaw, do you promise to destroy the warrior code and make this clan more messed up and funnier this clan, even at the cost of your life?" Spottedstar puffed out her chest proudly.

"I do," Cardinalpaw stared evilly at Loudface.

"Then by the powers of the Darkest Forest (from a story I will create in the future) I give you your co Host name. Cardinalpaw, from now on you shall be known as Cardinalshade." Spottedstar yowled at an infuriated Cardinalshade and scratched her forehead.

"What the (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) the (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) was that!" Cardinalshade duplicated herself but a couple looked like messed up droopy aliens that got repeatedly run over.

"Into the Full co host room!" Spottedfire sung happily transporting a bunch of Cardinalshade's into a closet filled with singing figures of JB, Barney, Elmo, and any other horrible thing you can think of.

"Awwwww, I just love doing that, AND YOUR ALL NEXT!" Spottedfire screeched at the kits and Flashpaw.

"Now for the first dare, hmm, I got it! Spottedfire told herself in which cats ran away.

"Loudface and Lilystem can you take the laundry to Chinese Laundry for me, okay, thank you!" Spottedfire dumped a load of smelly laundry on them.

"Hollyleaf, you must become a ninja and kill anyone that doesn't deserve a ninjaey death, but a horrible death which you get to choose or you get death by Manuel! Spottedfire summoned Hollyleaf who nodded when Spottedfire pointed at Flashpaw who was making out with his beloved wife "Manuel" and poofed her away.

"Mousewhisker, would you make Shadowclan friendship bracelets for their birthdays," Spottedfire poofed Mousewhisker to the studio.

"Yes because I'm good at making flower friendship bracelets!" Mousewhisker squealed girlishly.

"YOU'RE WIERD!" Spottedfire poofed Mousewhisker away.

"I am Lawlstar, leader of Lawlclan, and I demand that you-" Creepystare stared at Lawlstar while Raccoonpelt stuffed a grenade into his mouth and he exploded but came back to life magically.

"Lawlclan, ATTACK!" Lawlstar shouted and Lawlclan cats appeared in a cloud of magical pink pixie dust.

"I'm back!" Cardinalshade was squished under the Lawlclan cats.

"Give me food, Give me food, Give me food," Creepystare annoyed three Lawlclan cats but was tackled by more.

"I SUMMON DARK TO HELP US," Dark-kit yowled and a black cat appeared out of nowhere and was trampled by Lawlclan cats.

"Never mind," Dark-kit squeaked and ran away.

"YOU LITTLE WIMP, YOU JUST LEFT US FOR DEAD!" Spottedfire screamed at the kit as he ran away.

"DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE," a chanting started up and Dragonkit and Eaglekit appeared in the air as kits swarmed the Lawlclan warriors.

The battle was over in 7 months ending in November.

"I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCC KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Cardinalshade yowled but was trampled by fleeing Lawlclan cats.

"Well, there is a new place you can go it's for a future story and its called 'Dark's Army' so yep," Dark appeared out of nowhere.

"FEAR THE PAW OF SHADOWS!" a black tom named Shadowpaw stuck his black paw out.

"Emo," Nightheart whispered in her outside voice because she doesn't have an inside voice to Flashpaw who just stared at her.

"WHO YOU CALLING EMO, EMO LADY!" Shadowpaw started spraying black spray paint over everything, including Lilystem whom exploded.

Then everyone else exploded. Except Shadowpaw. And Flashpaw. And Nightheart. But everyone's eyes exploded. And Flashpaw exploded. Except Shadowpaw's. Then Nightheart took out some white spray paint and sprayed Shadowpaw's face. Then Shadowpaw's face exploded. And then he completely exploded.

"AND THE VICTOR IS NIGHTHEART!" some anime dude shouted and Nightheart paid him and they exploded.

Then everything else exploded revealing Moonblaze practicing her lines for '_The Blazing Moon'_ and she screamed," What the (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) was that?"

"WE ARE THE CLEAN UP CREW, THE CLEAN UP CREW, THE CLEAN UP CREW, WE ARE THE CLEAN UP CREW, AND THIS IS OUR JOB, help us please!" Tigerstar, Brokenstar, Hawkfrost, and Thistleclaw dressed up in pink gowns and tiaras cleaned up everything.

"9 hours later," Time cat poked a chicken.

"Well we are back to being alive and stuff so yea," Spottedfire told a wall.

"DIE STRANGE CAT FROM OUTER SPACE!" Leopardheart threw rocks at Time cat.

"Too soon, now we have to call it off," Bramble-ears whispered to her.

"The dare is to turn all the dead cats into zombies and make Starclan watch and turn the Dark Forest into a movie theater," Thornfire hugged Spottedfire.

"The next dare is we pick out a cat to do something to!"Spottedfire punched Thornfire's face and smiled devilishly.

* * *

_Lionblaze_

_Lightningstrike_

_Swiftpaw_

_Lawlstar_

_Spottedfire_

_Lilystem_

_Nightheart_

_Raccoonpelt_

_Shadowpaw_

_Creepystare_

_Bluestar_

_Tigerstar and Tigerheart_

_Riverstar_

_My mom_

_My dad_

_Brambleclaw_

_Leopardstar and Leopardfoot_

_Firestar_

_Thornfire _

_Loudface_

_Shadowpaw_

_Bluestream_

_Sunstar_

_Manuel_

_Hawkheart_

_Jayfeather_

_Sandstorm_

_Dovewing_

_Bluestar_

_Darkstripe_

_Tigerstar_

_ShAdOwPaW FROM:sHaDoWpAw_

* * *

"And the cat is...Thornfire and ShAdOwPaW FROM:sHaDoWpAw!" Spottedfire trailed off confused, shrugged and threw them over a cliff and into the middle of a fight.

"Anyone who was **_EVIL_** must wear a **_TUTU_** and go to a **_GATHERING_** and perform **_BALLET_** in front of **_EVERYONE_**!" Spottedfire emphasized every word and poofed all evil cats into a gathering with tutus glued onto them with Gorilla Glue.

"Gorilla Glue, the strongest glue alive and strong as a gorilla, warning, if anyone one swallows or gets stuck to something than Gorilla Glue and Co. is not responsible," Random Cat mewed and disappeared.

"THE VIDEO'S PEOPLE, THE VIDEO'S!" Dawnfire yowled.

*_Video start's*_

Hollyleaf stalked through the undergrowth and smacked Cherrypaw to death.

Then she went to Shadowclan and threw Tigerheart and Dawnpelt into the lake and there bodies drifted to the bottom of the lake to lie next to Flamepelt's.

"Hollyleaf, why are you doing this!?" Leafpool wailed before her, Nightcloud, Breezepelt, and Crowfeather were drowned in a river.

"10 minutes later, she has killed everyone," Fallen Leaves reported on a hidden video camera.

Leaves rustled in the bushes and a fox and badger jump out only to be killed by a black she-cat whom starts making out with him.

They were soon ambushed by Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Firestar, all with black paint underneath their eyes.

More rustling followed and Squirrelflight fell off a nearby cliff and landed infront of Hollyleaf, screamed, and died just by looking at her.

"Stupid Squirrelflight, I mean, just because her name is Squirrelflight doesn't mean she is a squirrel," Firestar jabbed Sqirrelflight's lifeless body with a claw and she exploded.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWW!" Lionblaze screamed and exploded.

"Eh," Jayfeather shrugged and exploded.

"OH COME ON, well I'll just join them then," Firestar yowled and exploded.

"Soooooooooooo, you want to create our own clan?" Fallen Leaves asked hopefully.

"Sure!" Hollyleaf replied and the camera fell and exploded.

*_Video ends*_

The cats glanced at each other and Spottedfire flicked her tail and everything was back to normal.

Then they were all transferred to the Dark Forest.

"YAYZ!" the DF ( the Dark Forest, DF for short) yowled.

"NOZ!" the Starclan cats wailed.

*_Video starts_*

"Mommy, you're alive!" a kit squealed before it was eaten.

"Firestar, how are you-" Firestar ate Sandstorm.

10 minutes later.

"I'z zhe lazt zurvivor of zhe clanz, wait, what waz zhat?" Purdy slurred due to his lack of teeth.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!" Purdy screamed and was eaten alive while Skyclan fell from the sky and into the paws of the zombie cats.

THE REST HAS BEEN PROHIBITED DUE TO VIOLATION OF THE HEALTH CODE.

_*Video ends*_

_"_Awwwz," the DF wailed.

No reply came from Starclan.

Spottedfire flicked her tail and everything went back to normal.

Starclan came and sat down next to Awesomeclan and watched because the Dark Forest was at the gathering.

*_Video starts*_

"Tigerstar, what are you doing here!" Bramblestar screamed girlishly,

All the DF warriors then started doing ballet.

And Tigerheart, Ivypool, and other cats that were trained in the DF were recording the whole thing and posted it on Cat Tube (YouTube for cats).

"And bow," Tigerstar commanded.

"Attack them!" Bramblestar commanded, the screen blacked out, and screaming was heard.

*_Video ends*_

_"_I LIKE PIE!" a monkey screamed and jumped off of a cliff.

"That wasn't random at all," Raccoonpelt muttered sarcastically.

* * *

_Kit Army/clan_

_Leader kit_

Dragonkit-tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes and has wings, a spiked tail, and can breathe fire_ (parents are Spottedfire and Lightningstrike)_

_Deputy Kit_

Shadowkit- black tom with dark blue eyes and blends into the shadows _(parents are Nightheart and ?)_

_Med kit_

_S_wirlkit-white and gray she-cat with black paws with swirly marks on them and blue eyes _(parents are Mistystar and Blackstar)_

_Warrior kits_

Flamekit-ginger tom with amber eyes _(parents are Firestar and Tigerstar)_

Fiercekit-dark brown tabby tom with emerald green eyes _(parents are Firestar and Tigerstar)_

Finchkit-ginger tabby tom with one amber and one green eye _(parents are Firestar and Tigerstar)_

Sootkit-gray tom with black paws and amber eyes _(parents_ _are Mistystar and Blackstar)_

Stonekit-gray tom with white paws and one amber and one blue eye _(parents are Mistystar and Blackstar)_

Eaglekit-brown tom with a golden head and pale orange muzzle with striking yellow eyes_ (parents are Spottedfire and Lightningstrike)_

Snowkit-white tom with glowing blue eyes _(parents are Spottedfire and Lightningstrike)_

Mosskit-tortoiseshell she-cat with moss colored eyes _(parents are Spottedfire and Lightningstrike)_

Honeykit-golden she-cat with honey colored eyes_ (parents are Spottedfire and Lightningstrike)_

Dark-kit_- _dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes_ (parents are Tigerfire and Stormgrowl)_

Wolfkit-gray she-cat with yellow eyes _(parents are Tigerfire and Stormgrowl)_

Smokekit-orange tom with gray stripes _(parents are Tigerfire and Stormgrowl)_

Streak-kit-blue tom with ginger, white, golden, and orange streaks and green eyes _(parents are Dawnfire and Thunderblaze)_

Pink-kit- pink she-cat with blue eyes_ (parents are Dawnfire and Thunderblaze)_

Conkit- gray tom with green eyes_ (parents are Coalleg and Grayshot)_

Bombkit-black tom with yellow eyes_ (Parents are Coalleg and Grayshot)_

Silverkit- silver she-cat with blue eyes_ (parents are Coalleg and Grayshot)_

Sparklekit-white she-cat with lots of sparkles covering her and green eyes _(parents are Poppytouch and Hawkshadow)_

Cougarkit-brown tom with red eyes (_parents are Thornfire and Rainmask)_

Rodgerkit- greenish gray tom with a big head and yellow eyes (_parents are Swiftclaw and Sandshadow)_

Murderkit- red tom with red eyes_ (parents are Raccoonpelt and Snakefang)_

Peanutkit-light brown mottled tom with bright blue eyes_ (parents are Lilystem and Robinheart)_

Heatherkit-pink and brown she-cat with violet eyes (_parents are Lilystem and Robinheart)_

**_THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE THE REST OF THE_**** KITS!**

* * *

**Ok, I need your help making up names and Descriptions for kits of Kitclan**

**NO MORE MATING SESSIONS UNTIL I SAY SO BECAUSE I AM TO LAZY TO WRITE THEM ALL DOWN**

**If anyone wants to have Flamekit, Finchkit, Fiercekit, Swirlkit, Sootkit, or Stonekit as their apprentice than tell me in their REVIEW**

* * *

**EX.**

**Name-Dragonkit**

**Description-tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes and has wings, a spiked tail, and can breathe fire**

**Parents-parents are Spottedfire and Lightningstrike**

* * *

**Name-**

**Description-**

**Parents-**

* * *

**THESE ARE NOT THE KIT SIGN UP SHEETS**

**Ex.**

**Name-Whiteblaze**

**Description-ginger tom with darker orange flecks and white blaze on chest, yellow eyes**

**Something about you-very hyper**

**What you want to be-security**

**Mate (optional)-none**

**Weapon/power-the power of cuteness**

* * *

**Name-**

**Description-**

**Something about you-**

**What you want to be-**

**Mate (optional)-**

**Weapon/power-**

**REMEMBER THAT SPOTTEDFIRE AND HER FOLLOWERS WILL GET YOU IF YOU DON'T PRESS THAT CUTE LITTLE BLUE BUTTON THAT SAYS R.E.V.I.E.W.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Graywhisper-you haven't told me what you want to be on this so I will put you as a sugar keeper until you tell me what you want to be**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own anything that was in the warrior books or Hunger Games or nyan cat THE END**

* * *

_Hosts_

Spottedfire-dark tortoiseshell she-cat with ginger splotches emerald green eyes, loves cheesecake, mate to Lightningstrike, and her weapon is a strange mark on her forehead which allows her to transform into tigers, dragons etc., made me make her a host

Thornfire-handsome golden tom with flame colored outlining on fur, likes Spottedfire a lot and wants to be her 2nd mate, mate to Rainmask, shoots thorns out of a gun and the thorns are on fire

Swiftclaw-white and black tom with golden eyes, very quick in fighting, mate to Sandshadow, his claws give cats nightmares for 5 minutes

Creepystare-Russet (Reddish w/ orange) she-cat with pretty Sparkly ocean blue eyes, Loves to ANNOY people, Loves to laugh for no reason, Talks to herself, Has anger issues, Likes to give cats creepy looks, likes to scare people, but despite all this, she is very violent, weird, funny, very RANDOM, uses the power of annoying to make cats do stuff

Sagefrost-beautiful silver she cat with big luminescent green eyes with silver flecks, and a long tail, whiskers, and legs, Likes to talk! Nightice's younger sister, Mate to Flameburst, Controls the element of water, especially ice

_Co hosts_

Raccoonpelt-pretty silver she-cat with black spots on her eyes, black toes and black rings on tail Amber eyes, Extremely fiery temper and very sarcastic, mate to Snakefang, Can control elements, especially fire.

Flowerwish-Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue-green eyes, very stupid *earns a smack from sister which starts a smack war*, her weapon's exploding flowers

Rainmask-gray she-cat with dark gray specks on her face, sad a lot of the time, mate is Thornfire, can make it rain

_Assistants_

Lilystem-small pure white she-cat with blue eyes and pink splotch like heart shaped on chest, so kind its annoying she refuses to get mad or mean, mate to Robinheart, To speak to convince anyone and Usually needs to help calm Raccoonpelt down

Loudface-large, stormy gray tom with a white ring around his mouth and yellow eyes, VERY loud, can make certain cats hear his VERY loud voice

_Security_

Bluestream-golden brown she-cat with blue streaks, bossy, mate to Quailfeather, her power is that she can control the elements

Tigerfire-orange tom with black stripes, emerald green eyes, Tigerstar's and Firestar's 'son', mate to Stormgrowl, his power is he can copy others powers/weapons

Stormgrowl-fluffy dark gray she-cat with bright yellow eyes, anger issues, mate to Tigerfire, and her power is she has wings

Snakefang-large Dark brown tom mottled with gray and black spots and green eyes, Quiet and calculating, mate to Raccoonpelt, claws and fangs grow until fangs are in middle of chest and claws a kit-length

Robinheart-dark ginger tom with white underbelly and soft blue eyes, so sweet it drives everyone nuts, mate to Lilystem (they are so lovey dovey everyone wants to barf), can talk to animals

Brambleears-White tom with torn ears with brambles in them and red eyes, has a hard time hearing, mate is Leopardheart, shoots brambles out of his ears into cats and the brambles are always replaced by more brambles

Leopardheart-golden speckled she-cat with green eyes, thinks she's a leopard, mate to Brambleears, turns into a leopard

Frozenfreeze-pure white tom with silver swirls all over his pelt and ice-blue eyes, loves candy corn, Mate to Nightheart, has a trident made of ice

Amberfleck-White and black she-cat with amber flecks, crazy and super dangerous when has chocolate, can make anyone (even Spottedfire) do stuff for me

Amberpatch-black and white she-cat with bright amber spots, crazy and super dangerous when has chocolate, mate to Emberflick, can control any cat or human (even Spottedfire)

Emberflick-black-as-night tom with huge orange front paws, super annoying, mate to Amberpatch, swords of all kinds

Amberlight-Ginger Tabby She-cat with green eyes, thinks She's better Then everybody else, mate to Adderfang, Power Of not Getting Hurt

Adderfang-Reddish Tabby Tom with Brown stripes and blue eyes, Hates Everybody but His Mate, mate is Amberlight, Invisibility

Nightice-Muscular black tom with ice blue eyes and white tail tip, ear tips, and paws, Doesn't talk much at all, Sagefrost's older brother, Can shoot freeze rays from his ears, tail, and paws.

_Camera cats_

Dawnfire-blue she-cat with orange stripes and blue eyes, cheeks like a chipmunk, mate to Thunderblaze, power is being invincible to anything except claws, teeth etc.

Lightningstrike-white tom with golden streaks and green eyes, quiet, mate to Spottedfire, power is he's very fast

Thunderblaze-golden tom with white and ginger streaks, amber eyes, very loud, mate to Dawnfire, power is to see a cat's death/future

Nightheart-sparkly black she-cat with midnight blue eyes, thinks she's a ninja, power is camouflage

Quailfeather-gray and white tom with yellow eyes, likes everything, mate to Bluestream, power is that he can see darkest secrets

Mooncloud-Silver she-cat with darker gray stripes, white tuxedo markings, and a little moon-shaped marking on her face, really unpredictable, with multiple personalities, mate to Hiddensun, can glow silver and turn into a silver horse with a darker gray mane and tail

Hiddensun-dark gray tom with black and silver stripes, green eyes, thinks he's a vampire, mate to Mooncloud, has a bazooka

Hawkshadow-brown and white tabby tom with striking green eyes, likes dancing, mate to Poppytouch, power is he can turn into a power ranger

_Med cat_

Poppytouch-red she-cat with yellow eyes, likes to smell stuff, mate to Hawkshadow, power is healing anything

Sandshadow-pale ginger and black she-cat with amber eyes, very random, mate to Swiftclaw, has a flame thrower

Ribbontail-light gray she-cat with a very thin tail, likes playing with her tail, can take away nightmares; poison, electric stuff, etc. (not caused by claws and teeth related things)

_Weapon managers_

Coalleg- black she-cat with gray on the tips of her tail, ears, paws, and mouth. Has a redder part that you can see through her fur from a lava burn, very hyper, loves to draw, and fairly violent, mate to Grayshot, cares for all the weapons so she can use what seems appropriate at the time, but favors her sniper rifle and a glowing sword called an energy sword with an ark reactor, providing it with infinite energy, Has a miniature tank with an AI in it called Shela, the tank has a female voice and can move and think on its own

Grayshot- a pale tom with darker brown flecks, likes to steal money, mate to Coal-leg, has a sniper rifle

_Torturers_

Flashstrike- black tom with piercing bright yellow eyes, very violent and evil, someone who tortures other cats, weapon is a silver axe, light-weight golden chainsaw, extremely long claws, and a bazooka named Manuel

Flamepaw-ginger tom with amber eyes, wont shut up, when his eyes are on fire he is controling a sword that is on fire with his mind

Flameburst-Flame orange tom with green eyes with gold flecks and black paws, ear tips, and tail tip, Bursts into flames when he's mad, frustrated, or happy! (Which is a lot) Mate to Sagefrost, Can control the element of fire

_Sugar keepers_

Shadowpaw-black tom with black eyes, hyper-active, throws sugar at cats

Graypaw-Smoky gray she-cat with lighter paws, also smoky gray wings, Is usually calm and has a knack for making other cats calm down but can get crazy, feisty, and satcastic if you push her too far, Can make objects and cats appear also can levitate the objects Plus the wings

* * *

"HELLO MY NAME IS SPOTTEDFIRE AND WELCOME TO," Spottedfire screeched, underwear on her head while a twoleg chased her.

"Spottedfire's video, truth, and dare show," Everyone else sighed while rubbing their ears with their paws and being blown away by a giant fan.

"Now we have a torturer who-" Amberlight started but was thrown into a closet marked **_Do not Enter, Weapon Managers ONLY!_**

"Now we have a torturer who I think has earned his full Torturer name! Flashpaw stand before me!" Spottedstar yowled.

"You will now be known as Flashstrike, yadda, yadda, yadda, Flamepaw is your apprentice, the end," Spottedfire screeched, dipped her paw in the Bloodpool and smacked him on the cheek sending him flying into the newly named Flamepaw.

"I got him!" a voice rang out in the very not empty room.

"Oh Starclan, not here," a voice named Jayfeather moaned.

"Got the items?" Spottedfire smacked Flashstrike again and looked up, still smacking him.

"Yep," the voice named Breezepelt added.

"Good," they then started laughing and when they stopped Spottedfire wiped a tear out of her eye.

_In some other place_

"My precious, my precious," Firestar stroked Peeta's head.

"Team Gale!" Shadowclan screeched.

"Cry baby," Sandstorm muttered and dragged the crying Firestar home.

_Back to the main place who's name I forgot and about an hour later_

"Send him to the clans, send him to the clans!" Random Cat yowled.

"Team Gale!" the Co Hosts and Shadowpaw screeched.

"Team Peeta!" the Security yowled.

They then started fighting and only Shadowpaw was left. And Shadowpaw was foaming from the mouth.

"I'm Cujo!" he screamed and exploded.

"Not this again!" Nightheart sighed and put a surprised Breezepelt in front of her so he exploded instead.

"Now Dawn, tell us about the story you are staring in, you know the new one," Spottedfire asked sitting on a cat sized recliner like a person while smoking a cigar only to spit it out when Lightningstrike told her what was in it.

"Well, the story is called Remember the Memories and our creator just wants people to look at it and stuff, I'm going now," Dawn poofed away.

"Well, this is certainly awkward," Flamepaw interrupted the silence.

"Yeah, pretty much," Coalleg agreed.

"Can we do something important, because I am bored!" Graypaw wailed.

"I agree with you," Snakefang hissed snake-like.

"I get to go in a Hummer Limo, YAYZ!" the authoress screamed at them, ran into a pole, and started laughing from the pain.** (Face it, it's what I do)**

"MY WORD OF THE DAY IS CHICKEN LITTLE!" Shadowpaw screamed, sugar coming out of his mouth.

"And I say that you should SHUT UP!" Robinheart punched Shadowpaw and started crying.

"Blackstar, you must admit your undying love for Sol and run around the lake at midnight painted black screaming that you got The Emo," Spottedfire whispered loudly to Blackstar.

"Fine," Blackstar sighed.

"I am very much in love with Sol and I loved him with all my heart, THE END!" Blackstar sighed unaware that he was videotaped.

"There you go!" Grayshot dumped all of the Paint Off on him by accident, making a white Blackstar all black as white paint surrounded his paws.

"You're black!" Amberpatch, Amberlight, and Amberfleck yowled at the same time.

"I covered myself in white paint except my paw, so there!" Blackstar shoved his nose into the air only to have it crushed by a pole.

"Stupid, he should know by know that we have a low ceiling!" Sandshadow sniffed.

"Oh noz! Zhe kitz have dizzapeared!" Emberflick turned into nyan cat and screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHH WE ARE ON FIRE!" everyone screamed because the cigar started a fire.

"EAT POOP!" Jayfeather appeared out of nowhere and screamed at them in a bikini, jay feathers, blazing lions and holly leaves.

"We're gonna ignore that," Swiftclaw turned around covering his eyes.

"Give them catmint!" Loudface exclaimed. Loudly. In. His. Face.

"I know you have already been tortured Graystripe but I give you these weapons to defend yourself," Nightheart purred.

"Why," Graystripe asked only to be burned, cut in half, and smashyed.

"What the (censored) (censored) (censored) was that about?" Flowerwish looked from a random hole she was digging.

"Well this chapter has just been a complete failure for nothing!" Thunderblaze wailed loudly.

"I got smacked in the face with a Frisbee this morning and then I laughed from the pain for a while," the authoress screamed.

"Anyways, RANDOM DANCE PARTY!" Dragonkit jumped on a table and started dancing. Then some cats brought out moose antlers and put them on. Some cats failed at playing the clarinet. The room was enveloped in a shower of rainbow lights. All of this was in a classroom.

"I'm burning all the kittypets! YAYZ!" Leopardheart yelled and torched everyone that is related to or was a kittypet.

"Like it was said before, THIS WHOLE FRINKING CHAPTER WAS FOR NOTHING!" Poppytouch screamed ripping out all the fur off her body only to have it grow back.

* * *

_Kit Army/clan_

_Leader kit_

Dragonkit-tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes and has wings, a spiked tail, and can breathe fire_ (parents are Spottedfire and Lightningstrike)_

_Deputy Kit_

Shadowkit- black tom with dark blue eyes and blends into the shadows _(parents are Nightheart and ?)_

_Med kit_

_S_wirlkit-white and gray she-cat with black paws with swirly marks on them and blue eyes _(parents are Mistystar and Blackstar)_

_Warrior kits_

Flamekit-ginger tom with amber eyes _(parents are Firestar and Tigerstar)_

Fiercekit-dark brown tabby tom with emerald green eyes _(parents are Firestar and Tigerstar)_

Finchkit-ginger tabby tom with one amber and one green eye _(parents are Firestar and Tigerstar)_

Sootkit-gray tom with black paws and amber eyes _(parents_ _are Mistystar and Blackstar)_

Stonekit-gray tom with white paws and one amber and one blue eye _(parents are Mistystar and Blackstar)_

Eaglekit-brown tom with a golden head and pale orange muzzle with striking yellow eyes_ (parents are Spottedfire and Lightningstrike)_

Snowkit-white tom with glowing blue eyes _(parents are Spottedfire and Lightningstrike)_

Mosskit-tortoiseshell she-cat with moss colored eyes _(parents are Spottedfire and Lightningstrike)_

Honeykit-golden she-cat with honey colored eyes_ (parents are Spottedfire and Lightningstrike)_

Dark-kit_- _dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes_ (parents are Tigerfire and Stormgrowl)_

Wolfkit-gray she-cat with yellow eyes _(parents are Tigerfire and Stormgrowl)_

Smokekit-orange tom with gray stripes _(parents are Tigerfire and Stormgrowl)_

Streak-kit-blue tom with ginger, white, golden, and orange streaks and green eyes _(parents are Dawnfire and Thunderblaze)_

Pink-kit- pink she-cat with blue eyes_ (parents are Dawnfire and Thunderblaze)_

Conkit- gray tom with green eyes_ (parents are Coalleg and Grayshot)_

Bombkit-black tom with yellow eyes_ (Parents are Coalleg and Grayshot)_

Silverkit- silver she-cat with blue eyes_ (parents are Coalleg and Grayshot)_

Sparklekit-white she-cat with lots of sparkles covering her and green eyes _(parents are Poppytouch and Hawkshadow)_

Cougarkit-brown tom with red eyes (_parents are Thornfire and Rainmask)_

Rodgerkit- greenish gray tom with a big head and yellow eyes (_parents are Swiftclaw and Sandshadow)_

Murderkit- red tom with red eyes_ (parents are Raccoonpelt and Snakefang)_

Peanutkit-light brown mottled tom with bright blue eyes_ (parents are Lilystem and Robinheart)_

Heatherkit-pink and brown she-cat with violet eyes (_parents are Lilystem and Robinheart)_

Cloudkit-Pale gray she-cat with white cloud-shaped markings and sky blue eyes_ (Sagefrost and Flameburst)_

* * *

_Dark's Army_

Leader-Dark: Black tom with red eyes, hates everyone

Deputy-Cardinalshade: cream she-cat with rosy red ear tips with claws that are like polished silver and as sharp as daggers, and hates everyone except Dark

Warriors-

* * *

**Ok, I need your help making up names and Descriptions for kits of Kitclan**

**Join Dark's army and be put into the Darkest Forest (a future story) Remember EVIL cats only**

**Cats from the crew may be put into Dark's Army, but I will consider them first**

**NO MORE MATING SESSIONS UNTIL I SAY SO BECAUSE I AM TO LAZY TO WRITE THEM ALL DOWN**

**If anyone wants to have Flamekit, Finchkit, Fiercekit, Swirlkit, Sootkit, or Stonekit as their apprentice than tell me in their REVIEW**

* * *

**EX.**

**Name-Dragonkit**

**Description-tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes and has wings, a spiked tail, and can breathe fire**

**Parents-parents are Spottedfire and Lightningstrike**

* * *

**Name-**

**Description-**

**Parents-**

* * *

**THESE ARE NOT THE KIT SIGN UP SHEETS**

**Ex.**

**Name-Whiteblaze**

**Description-ginger tom with darker orange flecks and white blaze on chest, yellow eyes**

**Something about you-very hyper**

**What you want to be-security**

**Mate (optional)-none**

**Weapon/power-the power of cuteness**

* * *

**Name-**

**Description-**

**Something about you-**

**What you want to be-**

**Mate (optional)-**

**Weapon/power-**

* * *

**Dark's Army Sign up sheet**

**Name-**

**Description-**

**Mate (optional)-**

**Hates-**

**Likes-**

* * *

**REMEMBER THAT SPOTTEDFIRE AND HER FOLLOWERS WILL GET YOU IF YOU DON'T PRESS THAT CUTE LITTLE BLUE BUTTON THAT **


	6. Chapter 6

**Graywhisper-you haven't told me what you want to be on this so I will put you as a sugar keeper until you tell me what you want to be**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own anything that was in the warrior books or anything else that belongs to other people that aren't me**

* * *

_Hosts_

Spottedfire-dark tortoiseshell she-cat with ginger splotches emerald green eyes, loves cheesecake, mate to Lightningstrike, and her weapon is a strange mark on her forehead which allows her to transform into tigers, dragons etc., made me make her a host

Thornfire-handsome golden tom with flame colored outlining on fur, likes Spottedfire a lot and wants to be her 2nd mate, mate to Rainmask, shoots thorns out of a gun and the thorns are on fire

Swiftclaw-white and black tom with golden eyes, very quick in fighting, mate to Sandshadow, his claws give cats nightmares for 5 minutes

Creepystare-Russet (Reddish w/ orange) she-cat with pretty Sparkly ocean blue eyes, Loves to ANNOY people, Loves to laugh for no reason, Talks to herself, Has anger issues, Likes to give cats creepy looks, likes to scare people, but despite all this, she is very violent, weird, funny, very RANDOM, uses the power of annoying to make cats do stuff

Sagefrost-beautiful silver she cat with big luminescent green eyes with silver flecks, and a long tail, whiskers, and legs, Likes to talk! Nightice's younger sister, Mate to Flameburst, Controls the element of water, especially ice

_Co hosts_

Raccoonpelt-pretty silver she-cat with black spots on her eyes, black toes and black rings on tail Amber eyes, Extremely fiery temper and very sarcastic, mate to Snakefang, Can control elements, especially fire.

Flowerwish-Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue-green eyes, very stupid *earns a smack from sister which starts a smack war*, her weapon's exploding flowers

Rainmask-gray she-cat with dark gray specks on her face, sad a lot of the time, mate is Thornfire, can make it rain

Stonerock-grey with black paws, calms down people a lot, mate to Cherrystrike, taser

_Assistants_

Lilystem-small pure white she-cat with blue eyes and pink splotch like heart shaped on chest, so kind its annoying she refuses to get mad or mean, mate to Robinheart, to speak to convince anyone and Usually needs to help calm Raccoonpelt down

Loudface-large, stormy gray tom with a white ring around his mouth and yellow eyes, VERY loud, can make certain cats hear his VERY loud voice

Cherrystrike-orange with a white patch on her side, loves paintball, Mate to Stonerock, paintball gun

_Security_

Bluestream-golden brown she-cat with blue streaks, bossy, mate to Quailfeather, her power is that she can control the elements

Tigerfire-orange tom with black stripes, emerald green eyes, Tigerstar's and Firestar's 'son', mate to Stormgrowl, his power is he can copy others powers/weapons

Stormgrowl-fluffy dark gray she-cat with bright yellow eyes, anger issues, mate to Tigerfire, and her power is she has wings

Snakefang-large Dark brown tom mottled with gray and black spots and green eyes, Quiet and calculating, mate to Raccoonpelt, claws and fangs grow until fangs are in middle of chest and claws a kit-length

Robinheart-dark ginger tom with white underbelly and soft blue eyes, so sweet it drives everyone nuts, mate to Lilystem (they are so lovey dovey everyone wants to barf), can talk to animals

Brambleears-White tom with torn ears with brambles in them and red eyes, has a hard time hearing, mate is Leopardheart, shoots brambles out of his ears into cats and the brambles are always replaced by more brambles

Leopardheart-golden speckled she-cat with green eyes thinks she's a leopard, mate to Brambleears, turns into a leopard

Frozenfreeze-pure white tom with silver swirls all over his pelt and ice-blue eyes, loves candy corn, Mate to Nightheart, has a trident made of ice

Amberfleck-White and black she-cat with amber flecks, crazy and super dangerous when has chocolate, can make anyone (even Spottedfire) do stuff for me

Amberpatch-black and white she-cat with bright amber spots, crazy and super dangerous when has chocolate, mate to Emberflick, can control any cat or human (even Spottedfire)

Emberflick-black-as-night tom with huge orange front paws, super annoying, mate to Amberpatch, swords of all kinds

Amberlight-Ginger Tabby She-cat with green eyes, thinks she's better Then everybody else, mate to Adderfang, Power Of not Getting Hurt

Adderfang-Reddish Tabby Tom with Brown stripes and blue eyes, Hates Everybody but His Mate, mate is Amberlight, Invisibility

Nightice-Muscular black tom with ice blue eyes and white tail tip, ear tips, and paws, Doesn't talk much at all, Sagefrost's older brother, Can shoot freeze rays from his ears, tail, and paws.

Darkheart- All black with blood red eyes, very evil and aggressive, has really long claws that have venom in them

Phoenixfoot-Russet furred she-cat with golden wings, Very insane, hates rocks, birds (kinda ironic huh!), and Toms that hit on her, Can really creep people out and scare them and scare them, not one to be messed with!

Fiercepaw- dark brown tabby tom with emerald green eyes, colorblind so everything's pink, can control flaming tigers

Sootwhisker-Grey black she-cat with black flecks and amber eyes, very very violent and sarcastic and loves to hit people HARD, she can falcon-punch people really painfully

_Camera cats_

Dawnfire-blue she-cat with orange stripes and blue eyes, cheeks like a chipmunk, mate to Thunderblaze, power is being invincible to anything except claws, teeth etc.

Lightningstrike-white tom with golden streaks and green eyes, quiet, mate to Spottedfire, power is he's very fast

Thunderblaze-golden tom with white and ginger streaks, amber eyes, very loud, mate to Dawnfire, power is to see a cat's death/future

Nightheart-sparkly black she-cat with midnight blue eyes, thinks she's a ninja, power is camouflage

Quailfeather-gray and white tom with yellow eyes, likes everything, mate to Bluestream, power is that he can see darkest secrets

Mooncloud-Silver she-cat with darker gray stripes, white tuxedo markings, and a little moon-shaped marking on her face, really unpredictable, with multiple personalities, mate to Hiddensun, can glow silver and turn into a silver horse with a darker gray mane and tail

Hiddensun-dark gray tom with black and silver stripes, green eyes, thinks he's a vampire, mate to Mooncloud, has a bazooka

Hawkshadow-brown and white tabby tom with striking green eyes, likes dancing, mate to Poppytouch, power is he can turn into a power ranger

_Med cat_

Poppytouch-red she-cat with yellow eyes, likes to smell stuff, mate to Hawkshadow, power is healing anything

Sandshadow-pale ginger and black she-cat with amber eyes, very random, mate to Swiftclaw, has a flame thrower

Ribbontail-light gray she-cat with a very thin tail, likes playing with her tail, can take away nightmares; poison, electric stuff, etc. (not caused by claws and teeth related things)

Windfall-White tom with gray swirls, when has Starclan dreams, mostly they are crazy and make no sense, Mate to... Yellowfang? Okay... Oh, and he can turn blades of grass into anything

_Weapon managers_

Coalleg- black she-cat with gray on the tips of her tail, ears, paws, and mouth. Has a redder part that you can see through her fur from a lava burn, very hyper, loves to draw, and fairly violent, mate to Grayshot, cares for all the weapons so she can use what seems appropriate at the time, but favors her sniper rifle and a glowing sword called an energy sword with an ark reactor, providing it with infinite energy, Has a miniature tank with an AI in it called Shela, the tank has a female voice and can move and think on its own

Grayshot- a pale tom with darker brown flecks, likes to steal money, mate to Coal-leg, has a sniper rifle

_Torturers_

Flashstrike- black tom with piercing bright yellow eyes, very violent and evil, someone who tortures other cats, weapon is a silver axe, light-weight golden chainsaw, extremely long claws, and a bazooka named Manuel

Flamepaw-ginger tom with amber eyes, won't shut up, when his eyes are on fire he is controlling a sword that is on fire with his mind

Flameburst-Flame orange tom with green eyes with gold flecks and black paws, ear tips, and tail tip, Bursts into flames when he's mad, frustrated, or happy! (Which is a lot) Mate to Sagefrost, Can control the element of fire

Bladewind-silvery blue fur that when the sun hits it right looks like rippling water and has dark blue claws and aqua blue eyes with slightly darker than her fur, blue wings that makes her blade faster also has smoky gray stripes on her tail marking her as Windrider's mate, smart, always thinking of a clean way to end her enemies, has mood swings, and loves Windrider, mate to Windrider, dual wielding katanas. Has the power to fuse any element with them (electricity, water, fire, etc.)

Windrider-has smoky gray fur with same colored wings and lighter colored underbelly, dark gray eyes that swirls like a brewing storm which glows when he uses his powers and his tail has silvery blue stripes that mark him as Bladewind's mate, calm, efficient, the silent scary type, and loves Bladewind, mate to Bladewind, able to control the wind or air and also the weather and can also can fuse it with his battle axe

_Sugar keepers_

Shadowpaw-black tom with black eyes, hyper-active, throws sugar at cats

Graypaw-Smoky gray she-cat with lighter paws, also smoky gray wings, Is usually calm and has a knack for making other cats calm down but can get crazy, feisty, and satcastic if you push her too far, Can make objects and cats appear also can levitate the objects Plus the wings

* * *

"HELLO MY NAME IS SPOTTEDFIRE AND WELCOME TO," Spottedfire screeched while a giant floating brush attempted to paint her pink.

"Spottedfire's video, truth, and dare show," Everyone else sighed while rubbing their ears with their paws and being struck by lightning.

"We the people-" Amberlight started but was knocked over by a flying saucer.

"..." Windrider sat down.

"Stop staring at me."

"..."

"Stop it!"

"..."

"STOP IT!"

"..."

"I... SAID... STOP IT!"

"..." Windrider jumped up and threw her into a wall and walked away.

"Dude, this fanfic is messed up," Poppytouch turned around and walked away.

"Let's play... paintball!" Cherrystrike started shooting at everyone with her paintball gun.

"Luckily, I'm behind a Cherrystrike proof glass!" Grayshot shot a tranquilizer dart at Cherrystrike, knocking her out.

Then everyone transported to Thunderclan.

"Hello Thunderclan! How are you doing today Graystripe?" Spottedfire yowled to everyone.

"Fine until you squished my vole," Graystripe muttered.

"How about you Cloudtail? Still interested in the crunchy 'delights?'" Thunderblaze threw Cloudtail onto the Highrock...thingy.

"Meh, and I don't eat kittypet food anymore!" He screeched.

"I wouldn't hurt me if I were you; we placed a shock collar on you!" Lightningstrike suggested.

"How about you sing I'm a banana for 10 hours straight?" Bluestream nudged the fluffy white cloud.

"I hate you..." Cloudtail growled.

"Thank you! Now start singing!" Tigerfire growled.

"I'M A BANANA! I'M A BANANA!" Cloudtail sung and half the crew teleported away.

"Now that's over with, bring on the feather and the tiger!" Shadowpaw dove into a pile of sugar.

"What am I doing here? Hey, you're that half-clan rat!" Tigerstar leapt at Feathertail.

"You're supposed to be kissing love birds!" Graypaw pressed a button and Tigerstar was electrocuted in mid-air.

"First, ze love potion!" Sagekit declared and threw a love potion and Tigerstar and Feathertail started kissing.

"Into 'that' room!" Leopardheart threw the lovebirds into a closet. "What were you thinking? That was the super duper love potion! I love it!"

"Let's go to a gathering!" Brambleears screamed enthusiastically.

_At the Gathering_

"Now I'd like to make an announcement," Bramblestar nodded and Party Rock Anthem started playing.

"We like to... SHUFFLE!" Thunderclan shouted and started shuffling.

Mistystar, Blackstar, and Onestar looked at each other and said, "We're doomed."

"The song may have ended but I won't stop shufflin!" Bramblestar yowled and Blackstar facepawed.

"And this has been a short and somewhat fail of a chapter. See ya next time on-" Dark-kit was interrupted by everyone else.

"SPOTTEDFIRE'S VIDEO, TRUTH, AND DARE SHOW!" Everyone waved at the camera as it zoomed out.

"And Cloudtail is still singing on the Highrock, while everyone's ears bleed from his screeching," Narrator cat narrated.

"SHUT UP!" Amberlight screeched.

* * *

_Kit Army/clan_

_Leader kit_

Dragonkit-tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes and has wings, a spiked tail, and can breathe fire_ (parents are Spottedfire and Lightningstrike)_

_Deputy Kit_

Shadowkit- black tom with dark blue eyes and blends into the shadows _(parents are Nightheart and ?)_

_Med kit_

_S_wirlkit-white and gray she-cat with black paws with swirly marks on them and blue eyes _(parents are Mistystar and Blackstar)_

_Warrior kits_

Finchkit-ginger tabby tom with one amber and one green eye _(parents are Firestar and Tigerstar)_

Sootkit-gray tom with black paws and amber eyes _(parents_ _are Mistystar and Blackstar)_

Stonekit-gray tom with white paws and one amber and one blue eye _(parents are Mistystar and Blackstar)_

Eaglekit-brown tom with a golden head and pale orange muzzle with striking yellow eyes_ (parents are Spottedfire and Lightningstrike)_

Snowkit-white tom with glowing blue eyes _(parents are Spottedfire and Lightningstrike)_

Mosskit-tortoiseshell she-cat with moss colored eyes _(parents are Spottedfire and Lightningstrike)_

Honeykit-golden she-cat with honey colored eyes_ (parents are Spottedfire and Lightningstrike)_

Dark-kit_- _dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes_ (parents are Tigerfire and Stormgrowl)_

Wolfkit-gray she-cat with yellow eyes _(parents are Tigerfire and Stormgrowl)_

Smokekit-orange tom with gray stripes _(parents are Tigerfire and Stormgrowl)_

Streak-kit-blue tom with ginger, white, golden, and orange streaks and green eyes _(parents are Dawnfire and Thunderblaze)_

Pink-kit- pink she-cat with blue eyes_ (parents are Dawnfire and Thunderblaze)_

Conkit- gray tom with green eyes_ (parents are Coalleg and Grayshot)_

Bombkit-black tom with yellow eyes_ (Parents are Coalleg and Grayshot)_

Silverkit- silver she-cat with blue eyes_ (parents are Coalleg and Grayshot)_

Sparklekit-white she-cat with lots of sparkles covering her and green eyes _(parents are Poppytouch and Hawkshadow)_

Cougarkit-brown tom with red eyes (_parents are Thornfire and Rainmask)_

Rodgerkit- greenish gray tom with a big head and yellow eyes (_parents are Swiftclaw and Sandshadow)_

Murderkit- red tom with red eyes_ (parents are Raccoonpelt and Snakefang)_

Peanutkit-light brown mottled tom with bright blue eyes_ (parents are Lilystem and Robinheart)_

Heatherkit-pink and brown she-cat with violet eyes (_parents are Lilystem and Robinheart)_

Cloudkit-Pale gray she-cat with white cloud-shaped markings and sky blue eyes_ (Sagefrost and Flameburst)_

Vinekit-grey with an orange patch on his chest_ (cherrystrike and stonerock)_

Redkit-orange reddish with a black paw_ (cherrystrike and stonerock)_

Birdkit-grey with black and white paws_ (cherrystrike and stonerock)_

Sagekit- a brown tabby she-kit with amber eyes and has a greenish tinge and a very short temper and can animate swords_ (Amberpatch and Emberflick)_

* * *

_Dark's Army_

Leader-Dark: Black tom with red eyes, hates everyone

Deputy-Cardinalshade: cream she-cat with rosy red ear tips with claws that are like polished silver and as sharp as daggers, and hates everyone except Dark

Warriors-Bloodpool: White she-cat, but now stained red and Merciless blue eyes, hates happy endings, and likes Blood, lots and lots and lots! Violence!

* * *

**Ok, I need your help making up names and Descriptions for kits of Kitclan**

**Join Dark's army and be put into the Darkest Forest (a future story) Remember EVIL cats only**

**Cats from the crew may be put into Dark's Army, but I will consider them first**

**NO MORE MATING SESSIONS UNTIL I SAY SO BECAUSE I AM TO LAZY TO WRITE THEM ALL DOWN**

**If anyone wants to have_ ANY_ kit as their apprentice than tell me in their REVIEW**

**PLEASE!, SOMEONE HELP ME COME UP WITH AN EVILER NAME FOR THE DARKEST FOREST!**

* * *

**EX.**

**Name-Dragonkit**

**Description-tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes and has wings, a spiked tail, and can breathe fire**

**Parents-parents are Spottedfire and Lightningstrike**

* * *

**Name-**

**Description-**

**Parents-**

* * *

**THESE ARE NOT THE KIT SIGN UP SHEETS**

**Ex.**

**Name-Whiteblaze**

**Description-ginger tom with darker orange flecks and white blaze on chest, yellow eyes**

**Something about you-very hyper**

**What you want to be-security**

**Mate (optional)-none**

**Weapon/power-the power of cuteness**

* * *

**Name-**

**Description-**

**Something about you-**

**What you want to be-**

**Mate (optional)-**

**Weapon/power-**

* * *

**Dark's Army Sign up sheet**

**Name-**

**Description-**

**Mate (optional)-**

**Hates-**

**Likes-**

* * *

**REMEMBER THAT SPOTTEDFIRE AND HER FOLLOWERS WILL GET YOU IF YOU DON'T PRESS THAT CUTE LITTLE BLUE BUTTON THAT SAYS REVIEW!**


End file.
